1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses are variously used. Also, as the display apparatuses have become small in thickness and light weight, a usage range of the display apparatuses has extended.
In particular, display apparatuses have been replaced with portable thin flat panel display apparatuses.
A display apparatus may have a display area on a substrate so as to generate visible rays toward a user, and a display device that emits light may be formed in the display area.
In order to protect the display device from foreign substances, an encapsulation layer or an encapsulation member is formed on the display device.
However, when the durability of the encapsulation member is reduced and thus the encapsulation member does not properly protect the display device, the improvement in durability and image quality of the display apparatus is limited.
In particular, when the encapsulation member does not stably cover the display device but is delaminated or damaged, an encapsulation characteristic of the encapsulation member deteriorates, thus affecting the durability and the image quality of the display apparatus.